It's Time to Move on
by HaleNewfound
Summary: Just a little description on how Garrus and his new lover, Vacanah meet. It starts out sad but then picks up happily. Rated M for laguage and some sugestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Time to Move on**

'_Gone… She's just… Gone… I can't believe it…'_ Garrus thought to himself as he sat alone at the bar. He wouldn't be dancing with the others, not seeing who could get drunk the fastest, not flirting shamelessly with women who it would never work out with; just sitting alone.

He'd never felt so alone in his whole life. Seeing the Citadel explode with Shepard on it broke everything he was. He was hanging on by a tendril and watching her die just killed him inside.

Suddenly someone pulled on his arm. "C'mon, Garrus, James is trying Ryncol." It was Tali. "I want to see if he'll throw it up or not." Who was obviously drunk.

Garrus shrugged Tali off. "No thanks. I just… Feel like sitting alone." His gaze returned to his half-empty glass. Garrus heard Tali huff and pull on his arm.

"If you don't come, I'll drag you!" She threatened.

"Tali, I said no!" Garrus snapped back. Was it too much to ask to be left alone?!

Tali, who was finally able to take her mask off (Thanks to a special someone) gaped her mouth open to speak but then shut it and walked away, head drooping.

Finally, when Garrus had gotten enough of the laugher and alcohol, he left, stumbling out the entrance.

When he got on the Normandy, he stopped by the memorial wall. Pain seared through his heart as his eyes found Shepard's name plate.

His sadness quickly turned to anger. He fell to his knees and punched the memorial wall repeatedly, until his hand bled.

"You stupid, lying, deceiving, cold-hearted bitch! You promised! You promised you'd come back for me!" Garrus wailed in distress. He stopped punching and looked up at her name. It wasn't shattered, wasn't broken. Just like Shepard.

Garrus sighed and squeezed his eyes and his hands shut tightly, trying to remember every inch of her. Her hair, her eyes, her skin. Oh, her skin! So smooth and perfect in every way. Her hair was so and soft and beautiful. The reddest he'd ever seen. And her eyes. So deep and green, Garrus could've gotten lost in them forever.

If only he could hold her again, hear her beautiful voice, feel her in his arms again. Just one last time…

_If only he had one more chance._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New

Meeting Someone New

Palaven… Home. It seemed to be busier than usual as Garrus got off of the shuttle onto his homeland.

Looking around, he made his way to his father's house. He was almost there when he was interrupted by his little sister.

"Garrus!" Solana yelled with glee as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Garrus returned the hug, though there was barely any enthusiasm to it.

"Hey, Solana." Garrus replied dryly. Solana looked as if she were about to say something, but she stopped. She picked up Garrus' bags instead.

"C'mon, dad's waiting for us at home."

Garrus followed slowly, looking around Palaven. The last time he'd seen it, it was nothing but a giant burning pile of rubble. Now, everything was fixed, except for a few buildings and houses.

As he gazed around, he'd bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry…" He apologized.

The person he's bumped into was a female Turian. She turned around slowly. Her green eyes glowed apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been in the way." Her voice was as beautiful as her face. Garrus couldn't stop himself from staring. Her beautiful green eyes reflected the sunset's dimming light.

"Uh… I…" Garrus' words felt dry on his tongue. He cleared his throat. "Sorry again." He straightened himself out and extended a hand. "Garrus." He introduced himself. "Garrus Vakarian."

The woman shook his hand. "Vacanah Liran." She introduced _herself_.

"Vacanah…" Garrus tested the name. "I've never seen you around here before." He pointed out. Vacanah shrugged.

"I wasn't born here. I moved here with my husband." She said.

_Damn!_

"Who is your husband?" Garrus asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"_Was_" Vacanah corrected him. "My husband died during the Reaper war."

_Yes!_

"Oh, I'm sorry." Garrus looked down at the ground. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love." He said, painfully remembering Shepard. He was slightly taken by surprise when Vacanah touched his arm.

"I'm sorry. It's hurts, doesn't it?" She sighed. Garrus nodded slowly, not looking away from her marvelous green eyes.

"Y-yeah…" He whispered. Her touch made his skin crawl, in a good way. Garrus noticed his mouth was opened slightly. He looked away and pretended to cough to cover it up.

Vacanah stepped away a little. "Well, I've got to go now." She said as she turned around to walk away. "Bye, Garrus!" She called over her shoulder.

Garrus waved after her. "Bye… Vacanah…"


	3. Chapter 3: Just On Drink

Just One Drink

"It's been a long time since we've seen you, Garrus. How've you been?" Solana asked that night at the dinner table.

Garrus shrugged. "The usual. Fighting bad guys, hating what the war did, righting wrongs…" He replied dully. Garrus could feel his little sister's gaze burning though him. It made him uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat and looked up at Solana. "Can I help you?" He asked a little annoyed.

Solana shook her head. "Nothing… Just a little concerned." She said tilting her head and looking at him sympathetically.

Garrus growled in annoyance. "Don't be. I'm fine." He insisted. Garrus heard his father grunt disbelievingly. Garrus looked at him. "What?"

The senior Vakarian shook his head. "I just worry about you Garrus." Garrus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his again. "And don't say that you're fine. I know you're not."

Garrus sighed and stared at his meal, which he'd barely touched. Finally he couldn't take the palpable tension, so he got up, put his plate in the sink and went to his room.

When he was in his room, he stripped himself of his armor and collapsed on his bed. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Shepard again. But her human features were replaced by Vacanah's avian features. Her eyes were just as beautiful. Her voice was just was calming. He could still feel her small hand on his arm.

But the peaceful moment was ruined when there was a loud explosion, and Vacanah's face disappeared behind a wall of fire.

"No!" Garrus yelled. He opened his eyes and sat strait up, panting. Sweat dripped down his forehead and drenched his shoulders. Garrus shook his head and sat on the edge of his bed. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Garrus? Garrus!" It was his father. "Garrus, are you okay?"

Garrus took a few more breathes before replying. "Yeah, I'm fine." But he really wasn't. He got to his feet and put his armor back on.

That morning, Garrus took a walk around Palaven. He admired and memorized the beauty of his home world, the trees, the grass, and the bright, clear blue skies.

Garrus' moment was brightened when he spotted Vacanah from afar. He began to walk towards her, but stopped.

_What am I doing?! I've gotta come up with something to say to her!_ Garrus' conscience told him. _Hey, Vacanah, looking good. Gah! No, too corny… Hey, Vacanah…. Damn! I'm out of lines… _Garrus searched his head for lines to say to Vacanah. He was so busy thinking, that he didn't realize she'd walked up to him.

"Hey, Garrus." She said. Garrus screamed and fell down, then quickly got to his feet.

"V- Vacanah!" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "Hey. How's it going?" He used his "cool" voice.

Vacanah shrugged. "Good. How about you?" She asked.

Garrus chuckled and crossed his arms. "Oh, well, you know." He leaned to one side, expecting to lean against a tree, but all that was there was empty space. He gasped as he fell to the ground again. He heard Vacanah giggle and soon saw her emerald-green eyes in front of him as she knelt down.

"You okay?" She asked sweetly. Garrus nodded slowly, feeling his throat tighten up. Vacanah grabbed his arms and lifted him up. "Are you all right? You seem uptight." She asked, tilting her head.

Garrus shrugged, not being able to speak. Vacanah didn't look convinced. She moved closer and hugged him.

Her sweet scent made Garrus' throat loosen up and his heart flutter. He had to swallow to suppress a ragged groan. Garrus quickly pulled away and gazed into her eyes. They were beautiful, magnificent green pools of wonder. He could get lost in them forever!

"Vacanah I-"His heart shattered as he remembered he had felt this way when he was with Shepard.

Vacanah stared at him, her green eyes wide. "Yes?"

_Come on! You've fought reapers and you can't even ask a girl out?!_

"Do you want to go get a drink?" He asked finally. Vacanah's eyes softened and she placed a hand on his face.

"Alright, but just one drink." She said.

Garrus chuckled. "Just one drink." He repeated.


End file.
